Lonely: The final Black card chapter
by Shirono
Summary: When Tomoyo tells Sakura she has something better to do than be with her,Sakura's feelings for Syaoran begin to change. Are these her real feelings? Find out why Tomoyo can use the Clow cards. The conclusion: THE BLACK CARDS
1. Default Chapter

Lonely

**Lonely part 1**  
By Shirono Mitsukai  
Well, fanfiction.net is the best. Thanks for all your great feedback. This is the third and (sigh) final chapter to the Black Crd saga. Its a great conclusion, I think. Just read and you will see, ne? ARIGATOU!!!  
-Shiro

Oh, and Tomoyo and Sakura have a conversation in Japanese. If you want reference, she the ending of the fic, I have a chart to show you what they mean.

****

**START HERE!**

"Its too quiet."  
Sakura sighed. No one was home. Ever since Touya married Yuki and got a house in Kyoto, nothing had been the same. Father worked late nights. Syaoran was in Hong Kong, even though she called him every night to tell him about her day. She was beginning to hate summer vacation.  
At least she still had Tomoyo.  
But for how long?

Lonly: Part 1

Ring.  
Ring.  
Click,"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo desu."  
"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura desu!  
"Ah! Sakura-chan! Genki desu, ne?  
a pause.  
"Ie, Tomoyo-chan."  
"D...doushite?"  
"I'm lonely, Tomoyo."  
"Sakura..."  
"Tomoyo-chan, could you come spend some time with me?"  
a pause.  
"N..no, Sakura."  
another pause.  
"No?"  
"Sakura, I...made plans for today. Gomen nasai."  
click.

She was alone again. A tear rolled sown her cheek, and she threw down the phone.  
"NO?!"  
Sakura toppled on her bed and sobbed.  
"Tomoyo-chan...said....no......to me...."  
Sakura layed on her back, looking at the ceiling.  
Tomoyo had never saud "no" to Sakura before.  
In fact, Tomoyo had done everything in her power to appease Sakura, cause she was in love with her.... She knew it , too. But she said nothing. Sakura didn't mind the devotion then. She barely noticed it, she was so thick.  
But now...  
Why did she miss TOmoyo's devotion? Who did she have plans with?  
Who was more important to Tomoyo than Saku-  
her thoughts paused for her.

"Why...am I thinking like this?"

Hypocracy?

"I have Syaoran. Shouldn't I worry only about his devotion?"

Hope?

"Shouldn't I?"

Sakura was confused. Could it be that Tomoyo had found a new friend to love? To tape and fashion dresses for? To giggle with, to dream with?

Realization.

Was it Eriol?  
Why was shejelous?

Ring.  
Ring.  
Click, "Konnichi wa, Syaoran Li desu."  
pause.  
"Hello Syaoran."  
"Sakura chan! You sound unhappy!"  
"I'm lonely, Syaoran. You're in Hong Kong. Touya and Yuki are in Kyoto, father is at work, and Tomoyo.."  
"Has something happened to Daidouji-san?"  
"No."  
"Is there something I can do, Sakura?"  
"I don't think so. I just wanted to tell someone my feelings."  
"Sakura.... you can always tell me your feelings."  
"Arigatou, Syaoran."  
"I hope I helped."  
"Me too." Click.

It was late now. It didn't help. She was still lonely.

Ring.  
Ring.  
Click, "Konnichiwa, Kinomoto Sakura desu."  
"Konban wa, Sakura-chan."  
Sakura sat up, smiling.   
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
"I have lovely news Sakura," she said.  
"What is that, Tomoyo?" She has a feeling the news wasn't as lovely as she said.  
"I will be moving to England with Eriol kun!"

Sakura woke up.  
She was sweating, panting.  
Was that...a nightmare? A ...premonition?

Sakura mounted her wand and flew to Tomoyo's house, on the verge of tears. It may have been late, but she had to make sure she didn't lose her best friend...  
or more.

"What are you making, Tomoyo?"  
Tomoyo jumped, nearly falling off of her chair in surprise.  
"S...sakura-chan!!?"  
Sakura was sitting on the windowsill of Tomoyo's bedroom. Tomoyo was at her sewing machine.  
Sakura smiled at her.  
"I'm making a dress for you."  
"Why?"  
"Because....it will be my last."  
Sakura began to tremble.  
"W...why!?"  
"I'm moving to England."  
Sakura stood up, her tears once again forming in the corners of her eyes.  
"Is it for Eriol?!"  
Tomoyo, with little emotion on her face, calmly stood up.  
"If it was?"  
Sakura reddened with frustracean. "IS IT!?"  
a pause.

"It is."

Sakura toppled onto her knees, and cried.  
Tomoyo was concerned. She kneeled next to Sakura and hugged her gently.  
"Why, did you come here, Sakura?"  
"I was lonely." She sniffed.  
"Tell me the truth."  
"I am!"  
a pause, and Tomoyo grinned.  
"Then why did Eriol concern you?"

She caught her.

"Tomoyo, who do you love the most?"  
She smiled. "Why, Sakura-chan. You know that."  
"Then why won't you stay with me?"  
"What about Syaoran?"

Yes, what about him?

"Tomoyo, I love you more."  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
"This is not the Sakura I want to love me."

Sakura was hurt. What had gone wrong?  
"But...Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo suddenly grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her onto her feet, violently. She grabbed the Clow Key, and ripped it off the chain on Sakura's neck.  
"TOMOYO!!"  
"Heed your master and release!" Tomoyo called.  
And for some reason, it obeyed.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing!?"

Tomoyo was very angry.  
She held the wand high.  
"Sakura, now I will reveal the truth!!!"

**Japanese ref:**  
Tomoyo desu= I am Tomoyo (Tomoyo speaking)  
Genki desu, ne= Are you well? (In good spirits?)  
Ie= no  
Doushite= Why?

**Kero notes:**

Kero: Aaaa...Tomoyo has gone crazy...  
Shirono: What?  
Kero: How did Tomoyo use the wand?  
Shirono: I'm the author, I have the power. You have a problem with this?  
Kero: If I say "yes", will you be mailing me to Syaoran again?  
Shirono: Its a possibility.  
Kero: Then no. No problem. 


	2. Tomoyo- the Cardcaptor?

Lonely 2

**Lonely part 2**  
By Shirono Mitsukai  
Well, fanfiction.net is the best. Thanks for all your great feedback. This is the third and (sigh) final chapter to the Black Crd saga. Its a great conclusion, I think. Just read and you will see, ne? ARIGATOU!!!  
-Shirono

****

**START HERE!**

Lonly: Part 2

"TOMOYO!!"  
"Heed your master and release!" Tomoyo called.  
And for some reason, it obeyed.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing!?"

Tomoyo was very angry.  
She held the wand high.  
"Sakura, now I will reveal the truth!!!"

She thrust the wand down upon Sakura, crying,   
"Lonely card, reveal your true form and leave my friend alone!"

No animal or person emerged, but Sakura began to glow....Sakura hugged herself tight and rocked back and forth.  
"I feel ...alone....."

Tomoyo was afraid...she had summoned a black card, but knew nothing of how to handle it! And sakura was suffering!

"Tomoyo-chan, why won't you love me!?"  
Sakura screamed.

Tomoyo began to yell:  
"Sakura, I do! Sakura! You aren't alone!"

But Sakura couldn't hear her...she continued to scream and cry...

How do I get through to her!? HOW!?  
She can't hear my.....  
my voice!

"VOICE CARD! TELL SAKURA SHE ISN'T ALONE!!"

Sakura pulled her hands from her face. She was hearing voices.  
"Sakura...." it was a young man's voice," I'm here for you. You can always tell me your feelings."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"I hope I helped."  
"The one I love is...Sakura...."

She looked around frantically, but he wasn't there. Syaoran was nowhere to be found. She looked up.  
There was Tomoyo, grinning, and holding her wand....and a black card.

"Tomoyo...." Sakura was crying again. She jumped up and hugged her friend.  
"I still love Syaoran the most! I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan! I don't know why..."  
Tomoyo smiled, "I do."  
Sakura looked up.  
"It was the lonely card." She held it up for sakura to see. "It was attracted to you when no one was ever around you. Then it worked its way into your mind, where it picked the easiest person to get to, and forced you to persue that person, even if it wan't how you felt."

Sakura was very confused

"Tomoyo-chan....how do you know all this? And how did you use my wand?"  
Sakura took her wand back from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took an old book from a shelf and sat down on her bed. She put the back card in a case that looked similar to The Clow.  
"Sakura, I will tell you a story. Clow Read may have been the most powerful sorcerer, but there were still others. One was Yukino Black. She was the sorceress who began creating the black cards."  
Sakura sat down.  
"When Clow Read died, he was reincarnated into two people, who we know was Fukitaka-san, and Eriol-kun. Yukino was reincarnated into two people, and one of them was Sonami Daidouji."  
"Your MOTHER!?"  
Tomoyo nodded.

"Thats why I was always able to help you with the cards, to sense them ,and defeat them. Thats why I was attracted to you (As Syaoran said in Manga #16, "people with power are attracted to people with power"), as you were to Yuki."

Sakura sighed. "Arigatou, Tomoyo. "

"I will always love you Sakura. But now that you have Syaoran, you don't need me. And I shall reside with Eriol so that and Black energy I possess will not get out of hand."  
"Do you love Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.  
"Hai."

"Then good luck tomoyo , have fun in England."

**The end.**

**.....or is it?**

****

***teaser below for the next Shirono series***

Tomoyo was gone. Poor Sonomi. She was busy as always, but her little girl was never there to cheer her up. She went into Tomoyo's room and sat on her bed. She looked around. She sifted through the things she left on her desk. Under a pile of papers was a strange book...  
Sonomi picked it up. "The Black?"  
It was strange. She unhooked the latch at the side of the book...... 


End file.
